intergalactic storm
by Altea the orca
Summary: What happens when a human (me) from our reality finds a trans reality comet and travels to the Voltron reality, my oc that is me in their reality is named storm my cover photo is what she's supposed to look like just with black hair (idk u choose how u wanna see her) and with purple and red paladin amour. main charecters are supposed to be Keith storm pidge Matt and krolia.
1. Chapter 1

Mayday mayday sos, under heavy enemy assault galra fleets are attacking. "Pidge pinpoint that radio frequency and get the corrodinates, allura create a wormhole jump so that we can help that ship," said Keith with urgency in his voice reckonizing the familiar cries for help, and since the galra have not been active since lotors demise." open a hailing frequency" Keith said after they had gotten out from the wormhole before their eyes unfolded a familiar ship with the symbol GG (for the galaxy garrison) " this is the castle of lions stay calm and put Voltron is on their way to assist you once your in the clear come aboard and we'll help you" shiro said as the other Paladins suited up and got to their lions, once out there they formed Voltron and started fighting. "Form sword" Keith shouted and then started cutting through mutible galra cruisers.

The rest got wise to Voltron's plans and retreated into hyper speed. The ship long gone into the castle of lions, the lions sepperated and headed to their hangers.

Once in their hangers the Paladins started heading for the pod hanger, to find the ship badly damaged, and yep that was defiantly a galaxy garrison symbol then as the door hissed open a fully suited human came out of there the Paladins could only stare in awe as she tore off her helmet.


	2. Chapter 2: testing the waters

The Paladins could only stare in awe, shiro walked over to her and extended his arm towards her to greet her "welcome to the castle of lions I'm Shiro and these are the pala- Paladins of Voltron I'm storm skythorne it's an honor to meet you all" all of them shocked Lance spoke out what everyone was thinking. "WHAT! Your human how do you know about Voltron how did you get into space this far."Zip it"Lance Keith demanded, "let's save the questions for later" shiro said still shocked "you must be exhausted from your journey" shiro said turning back to storm " not really my ship has all the necessary essentials for living, I should know I built it" pidge was secretly exited to have another nerd.

"So how did you build it" pidge asked intellectually pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Let's get to the bridge where you can explain everything" Keith said as they started walking towards the bridge where Allura Coran Krolia romelle and Yorak were ( for some reason Allura went to the bridge rather then the hanger idk why) when they got there storm bowed before Allura, " princess Allura it's an honor, rise brave warrior now please how may we help you. I'm not sure I don't know how much damage my ship took but if anyone can fix its pidge can" storm said as Pidges eyes widened. "Blah blah blah science stuff how did you get out this far" Lance asked with impatience, "well it's complicated storm started I'm, well uh, I'm not from this reality WHAT! Eyes widened and ears opened they were all listening carefully. I'm from an alternate reality where Voltron doesn't exist."

"In my reality Voltron is actually a kids show that has thousands of fans myself included" then how did you get to this reality" keith asked growing impatient also, " I was on the beach in my reality and I tripped on a rock and found a crystal I did some research and concluded it was a comet so I carved it into a crystal shape and made it into a necklace and when I turned it a certain way in its metal frame the friction between the comet and the metal sent me to this reality, when I woke up three days later in my bio ai (bio means life and ai artificial intelligence) car which in my reality would not be possible and was only a figment of my imagination he informed me what happened in this reality.

So apparently I have a life in this reality and in my alternate reality I remember both lives but just in bits and pieces. In my Reality space and time stops completely when I come to this reality,

My family in this reality is dead well my foster family I don't know what happened to my real parents." So your from an alternate reality that's so cool!" Pidge exclaimed " when I was looking for a place to stay since I did have a car I came across the galaxy garrison they took me in, commander holt your father pidge was like a mentor to me he told me classified secrets about Voltron and the galra, even though I knew thanks to watching the show in my reality. He even helped me build my ship when I launched into space my intention was to find you I just never expected it to be so soon.

"So how long have you been in space for" Matt asked "about five weeks" storm said, "

so who was your favorite character"Lance asked with that classic proud smirk and teeth shining. Well I had six favorites Keith and pidge were my main favorites then it was Krolia" storm continued as Lance was nodding hopefully following along, "then it was Matt and romelle and then acxa. "Uh huh yeah makes sense wait why not me!"

Storm shrugged, "please stay with us until your ship is repaired", Allura said with a warm smile. "If it pleases her majesty then yes storm replied.

"Come let's go start on your ship" pidge said running towards the hanger "why not" storm answered.

Storm showed pidge around the ship including her ai car (for some reason it's lightning McQueen) "this is lighting he's sort of from my reality but he's also a movie charecter, can I study it"pidge asked (practically drooling over the marvelous technology) sure but just let me know before you do."

Storm changed from her space suit into some tights t-shirt boots and jacket before meeting pidge and hunk already starting on the ship,"this tech is amazing for humans I can't believe how advice this is" hunk mentioned.

Storm went into the star charted room where Keith and shiro were, "uh guys I need to tell you something" storm started, that I didn't mention with the rest of the team pidge knows cause I gave her a tour of my ship." Keith noticed a blade in her pocket sheath hoping that's what she was going to tell them about, "but when I was on earth Sam made a blue print of when you guys came to earth blue prints of each of the lions he allowed me to experiment and I made my own lion it's not as big or strong as yours but I figured I'd let you know." You did the right thing in telling us" shiro said placing his hand on her shoulder but removed almost immediately noticing she tensed up at the touch.

Lance was with hunk and pidge and decided to wander around storms ship exploring every inch, lightning petrified him half to death when Lance found him, then he walked into a hanger with a lion half the size of the green lion.

"SHIRO! KEITH!" Lance yelled running through the halls bursting into the star charted room "she stole the red lion MY red lion and when I tried to fly it it wouldn't let me." "Lance! Calm down" Keith told him, "CALM down calm down! We have a lion thief" Lance yelled back " it's her lion" shiro said calmly "oh so now your just going to give her my lion, how do we know your not a clone again and she's working for you" Lance said.

"It's my Lion and I'll prove it" storm said pushing Lance out the way "wonder why you were never my favorite" storm muttered under her breath. When they were in the hanger she proved that it was her lion and even flew around the castle, Allura gave her some paladin amour so that she could be better suited with her lion. She asked Allura if she could ad the same technology as she did to the lion which was cloaking and chameleon color changing. Then as she pulled out a bayard, before Allura could ask where she got it the castle alarms went off.

"The galra are attacking Paladins get to your lions" Coran yelled through the speakers. The Paladins were already out and fighting Form Voltron! Keith yelled, form sword Keith said as Lance immediately obeyed cutting through the galra ships, then Sendak appeared and shot them with a powerful weapon it was at this moment they realized that hagger was working with him they were out numbered. Even the castle defenses were not enough.

Storm started running towards the hanger shiro grabbed her arm which she immediately pulled away, "I'm going to help them I have my lion, fine I'm coming with you" shiro said, storm thought for second. "Fine let's go she finally said. They got I the lion and took off and started fighting.

Sendak yelled as both red lions shot the galra cruiser he was in, "contact high priestess haggar" he commanded as she pulled up on the screen, "what is it Sendak why do you bother me? High priestess I don't know how but the enemy has acquired a new lion, destroy it at all costs. Vrepid sa" Sendak said with a fist to his heart.

Just then as she used the technology to change colors on the lion Sendak shot the lion to bits. Shiro and storm were both unconscious as Lance scooped them into his red lion. Sendak was pleased with himself and left. And the lions went back to the castle.

Storm was sulking in the paladin lounge, as shiro walked in she barley looked up to see who it was. He sat down next her although he knows she probably rather be alone. "Hey you ok" he asked nicely " yeah I'm fine she responded ultra violet and I didn't exactly have that lion paladin bond like you guys do, look that's fine at least you still have your life that's what's important. You know pidge is going on patrol wanna join her?" Really!?" storm said excitedly shiro nodded as she ran out the door, thanks she yelled back.

"Wow this is much better then ultra violets" storm said impressed with the green lions interior since there was so much wires and stuff connected to her former lions floor, (it was man made after more like woman made in this case) so where are we headed" storm asked looking at the gps coordinates we're going to the surrounding area of naxtela" pidge responded pointing at the coordinates, cool" so tell me what's it like being a paladin of Voltron I mean being in my reality I wanted to use science to make Voltron and be a paladin," storm asked with an everlasting Curiosity.

Well it's pretty cool and honestly it's an honor defending the universe" pidge responded, so how did you know you were in a different reality" pidge asked tapping into her Curiosity reserve. Well noticed I was animated remembered two lives lighting was there so I knew it had to be a alternate reality"cool. The too fell into a silence not awkward just quiet.

So you shiros um the g word" pidge mentioned after a bit, haha" storm let out a small laugh.I thought I was the only one who called it that" but seriously though that's pretty bad I knew that when the season 7 trailer came out I was only allowed to watch season 1-6 but I still love and pray for him, I pray that God will work in his heart to change him."

So your a Christian?" Pidge asked as her eyes lit up with hope, since she was too but never spoke out about it since she knew about shiro being that way, yeah what else would I be an atheist or worse what shiro is, storm said with a playful tone

The two busted into laughter as they made fun of their former leader, as they finally calmed down, you know who I would never make fun of" pidge started as she wiped a tear from her eye, who? storm asked. Keith he's always so serious I mean sure he does loosen up sometimes but he's pretty serious with me you know we don't really know each other". Really if you went up to Keith for the first time and intruduced yourself he'd say my name is Keith I'm sooooo emo!" The two burs fed into laughter again, you know I look like I could kill you but I'm really a cinnamon roll" storm said through the laughter, causing them to laugh even harder. "Honestly I can tell we're going to be best friends" storm said but pidge was thinking both grinding at each other. Until Allura interrupted the two girls bonding moment.

Pidge! Storm! "Allura yelled through communicator, yes princess we're here" pidge said in a more serious tone. THE CASTLE IS BEING ATTACKED BY SENDAKS TROOPS HURRY WE NEED VOLTRON! We're on our way" pidge said as greens engine roared.

When they got to the castle of lions they were already fighting Sendak with everything they've got. "Keith I have storm should I drop her off?" No time form Voltron!" The lions fused together in a colorful fusion and started attacking together. Form sword and shield" pidge and Lance quickly obeyed putting their bayards into their lions cutting swiftly through the ships.

The main galra cruiser fired its ion canon at the castle knocking out all power from the castle.

As Voltron was distracted fighting Sendak welcomed himself on board the castle. Coran was busy trying to get the power online, while Krolia romelle and Yorak were in a different part of the castle trying to repair damages manually, and shiro was scouting the bridge waiting for the power to come back.

Then Sendak walked into the room " so we meet again" Sendak said while dramatically entering the room, "Sendak" shiro gritted through his teeth "I see your arm is gone" Sendak yelled while running towards him, "I shall have the day, "we'll see".

The two until shiro finally yelled out " Krolia romelle Coran help" he cried out weakly as Sendak held his neck squeezing it little by little. "Your friends can't hear you I cut the communications even if they could Voltron is distracted and your friends on the ship are neutralized," nooooooooooo" he managed to say before blacking out.

Sendak had left him to die on the floor leaving the castle. Then leaving in hyperspeed along with the other galra cruisers. Voltron disassembled and went to the castle they found Coran who still had to get the power running. Then found Krolia romelle and Yorak in a different room Allura and Lance helped romelle up while Keith and pidge helped Krolia up Yorak was shaking in fear.

They all froze in horror though when they entered the bridge. Shiro was there half dead on the floor.

Authors notes

Hey this is the second chapter took forever to write since I have to shar the iPad with my siblings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter bye


	3. Chapter 3: emotional storm

Shiro had been in the cryo pod for a week now, pidge had not slept at all, Keith had not come out of his room and if he did he was in the imfirmery, Lance had isolated himself, hunk had not eaten but cooked enough to feed the universe (not rlly just a lot) Allura tried to keep herself busy, Coran was just fixing things around the castle,

Krolia wasn't exactly close to shiro but she did feel bad since he raised her son and she was grateful, also it was painful to see her son hurting, romelle was ok not that she didn't like shiro it's that out of all the Paladins she rather Keith (since he rescued her) and Allura since she was altean. But she did feel bad since this was her friends friend.

Storm was fine she did feel bad about wishing that shiro would die in her reality since he was the g-word after all (gay) but over all she didn't care she cared about the health of her friends but not shiro.

Keith was in Pidges room trying to comfort her and get her to take care of herself (since she had not slept in almost a week and as the leader he knew that)

he accomplished part of his mission she fell asleep in his arms but she still placed fear she was having nightmares and he could tell. He didn't

leave (not that he wanted to)

Krolia came into the room and sits next him on the bed and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he turned his head acknowledging her presence, "are you ok?" she asked with motherly love in her tone, "I'm fine, finally got this one to sleep but she's having nightmares" as he finished the two looked back at pidge who mumbled something in her sleep and was shaking.

Krolia pulled him into a hug "I know he was special to you" Krolia said playing with his hair "he was my best friend" he said leaning into his mothers chest listening to her heartbeat, and if he wasn't crying when he found shiro half dead on the floor he was now (although he didn't want her to see his weak side again but he trusted her now) she held him there comforting him in her arms. And that's what she wanted to do from the start.

"Paladins to the infirmary NOW! "Allura yelled through the speakers of the castle, they all ran through the halls exept for pidge (she was finally asleep they were not gonna wake her).

When they got there shiro was unconscious in Allura's arms " the cryo pod said he was fine that he was completely healthy but he's not breathing" Allura said on the brink of tears,

Keith fell in front of her taking shiro into his own arms almost crying, "no shiro please" they all surrounded him. Lance was praying to a God he didn't believe in hunk the same, Keith didn't know of any God or spirit but he was praying hoping someone could hear him.

Then pidge walked into the room still half asleep but completely aware of what was going on she ran into the room and fell onto shiros chest, (kinda that dramatic fall belle does into the beasts chest in the old movie) crying and praying that he would be okay,

Allura tried healing him with her altean powers but nothing worked

storm was in the corner of the room watching from afar, if it hadn't been someone so close to them she would have said something sarcastic,

He still wasn't breathing, Keith held shiro closer as pidge was on him. They knew he was gone and it was because of Sendak.

They put him back in the kryo pod so that his body would be preserved until they got to earth to give him a heroes funeral.

"Well Paladins we're one day away from earth" Coran said not breaking his focus on his control panel, the Paladins were in their chairs but no one really paid attention to what he said.

Pidge left the room with tears in her eyes Keith quickly followed when they were away from the others he finally stopped her grabbing her wrist, they were still in the hallway so he didn't know where she was heading.

"Where are you going" he asked her gently he knew she had been a bit sensitive the last few days. "No where" she lied even though she knew it was wrong, "pidge please what's wrong" he asked knowing the answer but also knowing as the leader he should make sure their stable physically and emotionally.

"I was just going to the imfirmery to see him one more time, I know I'll see him at the funeral but just one last time to be alone" his heart sank listening to her, this young happy cheerful smart girl has to watch her friend die before her eyes. It was moments like this that he hated his galran Heritage.

"Pidge I know your upset and hurt but maybe the best thing for you to do is stay away from there" he held both her hands in his trying to comfort her, " I can't " she started as her voice was clearly breaking " he was part of my family, he was there for me the late nights I was up looking for my family,"

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her he never had a family but he did know what it's like to lose a father.

She couldn't support her own weight anymore she fell to her knees breaking into a sob Keith sat down next to her, still holding her hands pulling her into a hug, he knew that he had to be there for her, "Katie I know what your going through, he was my brother he raised me, but now it's time to let go of him,

I already called the Rebels for Matt to come,"

The two just sat there in each others arms for a few moments before he decided to break the silence, " let's go" he said pointing in the direction of the imfirmery,

The two walked along the halls slowly he listened to every thing she needed to let out even if it was completely off topic.

When they got to the imfirmery he stayed in the entrance as she went forward to the pod.

"Shiro" she started "I'm sorry that it had to end this way you were the best leader" Matt had arrived during their talk in the hall so he followed them to the imfirmery and stood next to Keith watching her, she couldn't even finish what she saying before collapsing in front of the pod crying "nooooooo" she screamed, Matt walked a bit forward into the imfirmery, and sat to her placing a hand on her shoulder,Keith was right behind him,

Matt pulled her into his embrace trying to calm her down a little bit Keith watched them, he knew this was hard for everyone and it hit him the hardest but he also knew that the Holts have known him longer then he has.

The kryopod hissed suddenly in front of them shiro fell down only Keith was quick enough to catch him.

The rest of the team were informed of the cryo pod opening from the bridge and ran down to the imfirmery, shiro was there sitting breathing alive.

They were all happy pidge was tightly latched onto him and wouldn't let go Matt and Keith were by his sides hunk and Lance ready to help with what he needed Allura in front and Coran behind Krolia and romelle were close but kept there distance to let the others be with him,

Storm however was in the entrance staring from afar, she didn't exactly care, Keith looked up to see her there and when he shot her one of his rare (cute) smiles she only rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Keith didn't mind having another human on board in fact he actually was happy about but that was the one thing he couldn't stand about her so heartless and cold blooded.

None the less the group was happy to have their former leader back with them.

 **Authors notes**

 **what's up sorry that took so long, yeah just a disclaimer in case u didn't already know storm is supposed to be me transferred into their reality u know**

 **also since she is in an Au already I can't make it and Au cuz then it's like three Au's**

 **any way thx for reading that's it for now (don't worry I'll make another chapter) as always vrepid sa form Voltron Ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4: born again

Everything had been back to normal on the castle of lions pidge had been getting more sleep Keith was more visible outside Lance was being social and loud again hunk was eating (as usual) and everyone was happy to have their former leader back, exept storm it had been a full movement (let's just say five days) since shiro was brought back to life so to speak.

Lance was getting a late night snack when storm walked into the kitchen "hey" she said with light energy " what sup" Lance replied "nothing but the stars" she said high fiving him tounge sticking out,

They were silent for a few minutes before Lance broke the silence "sooo, um?" Storm didn't even look up from her cup of whatever kind of drink had answering him "yeah?" He was actually surprised she answered he noticed that she usually stuck to pidge or cozmo although she was not shy to correct him.

"I've had something on my mind lately and I wanted to talk to some one who can keep a secret you think you can do that" storm looked at him for a moment with that confused pidge/Keith look before answering him "sure I've been keeping secrets since I was 2yrs old" she said with more confidence in her voice,

"Well it's about shiro I- ok so I have never believed in a higher power" he said while fidgeting with the alien water bottle he had in his hand, " I did always wonder about it but never asked anyone and I can't help but feel that if there is a higher power like a God or something that the big man in the sky is giving him chance after chance and still he doesn't exactly change you know what I'm talking about right?"

Storm sat there for a second taking in everything he just said "man and the fandom in my reality said Lance needed the character development, boy were they wrong!" storm thought to herself

Lance stood still watching for any body language or answer "yeah ok I get it you don't car- Well" storm cut him off ( she has a habit of doing that) " I believe in a higher power, God and he's the creator and all mighty and I worship him and love him, and your right it seems like he is giving him a million chances and still doesn't repent."

Lance was shocked and thrilled that he had met a Christian believer and didn't know, " wow I didn't know you were a believer I have never met one before, really?" she asked with an eyebrow lifted slightly, "didn't you know pidge is a believer?" She asked shocked that pidge had never told them "WHAT!?" He yelled (with that classic yell he has)

Pidge entered the kitchen tired and just wanting some water when Lance grabbed her by the shoulder and shaking her demanding an answer

"I didn't know you were a believer" when he let go of her she looked to storm who was shaking her head, "well I am a Christian" she started as she went up to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose but forgot they were not there, since she "was" *air quote* there to get water (key word WAS)

She started explaining that though she would stand for Christ any day but that she was scared that the others were going to support Shiro rather than her in their beliefs especially Keith.

Storm thought that now with her and pidge being Christian they could help Lance out and stuff, "well I'm off to bed" storm Said with a yawn "wait" Lance said, "do you think you and pidge could teach me and hunk about that God you were talking about please?" "Sure why not we'll start tomorrow. Thanks".

The next morning the castle was silent exept for Lance sneaking into hunks room,

"Hey hunk buddy you awake he shook hunk a few times before he jolted awake "huh what's happening are we being attacked what's going on?" Hunk said with energy until he slumped in his bed sleepily realizing it's just Lance in his face mask, "relax man it's just me hey remember how we always wondered about a higher power like a God storm and pidge are going to teach us, and I don't know about storm but we need to get pidge out of her bed so get those peanut butter cookies ready.

Hunk and Lance went into Pidges room waving a peanut butter cookie under her nose waking her instantly. Then hurried into storms room where she was wide awake with a bible prepared, she knew Lance was a slow learner but she was willing to try any way.

They were in the room for a good 4 hours going over the creation and the New Testament (because that's where it mentions Jesus's death and resurrection I was totally paying attention to the bible)

Finally Lance understood ( key word finally) hunk understood by the second time they wanted to know more about Gods love and grace.

They were pretty much covering up what a new Christian should know, then Shiro walked into the room storm immediately focused on the bible to avoid eye contact, but the rest looked up to him "what are you guys doing in here?" Shiro asked with that stupid dumb face he makes, "we're learning about God and the bible" Lance said proudly "what" shiro asked still dumbstruck, if it weren't the fact that God tells us to respect our elders she would've pointed out his stupidity "basically a bible study pidge answered looking up from her bible and pushing her glasses up intelligently.

His eyes widen at his youngest members words " I didn't know you were a Christian pidge" he said trying to be respectful of her belief "yeah with the you are I wouldn't be surprised" storm mumbled under her breath she couldn't keep her disgust disguised any more exept the problem was everyone heard her exept Shiro thankfully but they all looked towards her.

"Well I'm going to the bridge with the rest of the team if you need me" Shiro said walking away nervously, "yeah we all know who you'll be flirting with" storm mumbled again as the door was about to close

When the door closed all attention was shifted to her "what was that all about, I thought being a Christian was about loving people" Lance said "well it's true" storm shot back, " and I do love I just don't like him or want to do anything around him" "didn't you say the bible says to respect our elders" Lance yelled "well how can I respect him when he's like that choosing to be like that makes you weak," storm said standing up "well thanks to him we're all together so he's not weak " Lance said standing as well.

" Guys stop arguing!" pidge yelled while hunk was on the verge of tears, they both faced away from each other arms crossed on their chests, storm and Lance had very similar personalities which means they definitely will not get along often "Lance with me, hunk with storm" pidge said her quick thinking definitely comes in handy in situations like this.

So pidge and Lance left the room leaving hunk to be taught by storm.

Storm had taught hunk about repenting and before he left to his room he asked if she could help him repent, she said yes but that she thinks he should think about it and spend some time alone with God before giving his life to Christ and that exactly what he went and did spent some time with the lord telling him his fears and hopes and wanted to grow closer the lord

On the other hand pidge had a tough time teaching Lance but in time got the hang of it and told him the same thing storm had told hunk and he listened (for once)

About two days later they were ready to make their decision and pidge and storm helped them (despite Lance and storms conflict)

And that day they gave their lives to Christ

 **Hey ok that took a while to post sorry well Lance and hunk r Christian yay yeah Lance needs more development any way that's it's for now (don't worry more chapters are coming out I promise)**

 **as always vrepid sa form Voltron Ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


	5. Comet biotechs

**Hey welcome I'm not dead I promise but please enjoy this story and yeah that's about it**

 **also congratulations mister Andy Barr for winning and yay no more stupid Amy McGrath ads on you tube when I want to listen to colbreakz.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

The paladins landed on a planet to rest their lions for a bit after saving this particular planet.

Everyone was relaxing and winding down,

the planet known as glacierin had been attacked by the galra for many years and finally voltron had come to save it.

The planet was very much like earth in the sense that they had earth like things chairs, lamps, curtains, vending machines, and soda bottles.

Lance had been flirting with some of the ladies there, pidge wasn't impressed by their low tech, Shiro was being a vigilante dude, Keith was just standing there with his arms crossed acrossed his chest, storm was just hanging out with hunk who was fixing up some things on his lion.

"So, it seems your pretty good with mechanical stuff huh?" Storm asked while fighting with a wrench and leaning on yellow " uh.. yeah kinda I guess" he responded humbly.

"You know you should take a break" she said "uh yeah can I have that water bottle over there please" he said without looking away from the lion "catch" she said throwing it at him, which he caught with ease, he drank some and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his rag.

"Not that kinda break, an actual break, take time and enjoy this planet." She said "why there's not much new" he responded "well yeah but it has a lot of earth like things, and while it's not like the earth you know it is the earth I know." She shot back calmly.

"How so?" He asked "well in my reality, I'm years behind the stage earth is in now." He though for a moment before saying anything "so like time travel?" He questioned, "um... I guess" she said "cool he replied and got up.

He closed the hatch and dusted himself off, "so what do you want to do for fun?" He asked.

"Well we could look around since lance is just flirting and might die by Keith's hand." She said "well I don't want to see lance die" he said starting to walk "eh I kinda do" she joked, they both chuckled.

They walked around got some food, checked out some earth like things.

They eventually got tired of walking and sat down, "wow this planet really is like earth" storm said "yeah" hunk chuckled.

They sat in silence until a soda like bottle rolled up "hey I have an idea" hunk said, storm looked at him in question but nodded to whatever he had in mind.

They ran back to the yellow lion and did some tests on the liquid inside the bottle, and confirmed that it had properties of that of soda.

"Hey storm u got some candy on you? Hunk asked her, " uh yeah why?" She replied, "well this soda like liquid will react with candy." He explained.

"Oooh ho hoo oh" she laughed now understanding his plan.

They set up everything they needed to pull this science trick off, and made sure everything was in place before releasing the bottle.

But before they could release anything the alarms went off through the lion, "hunk storm, there's a large comet approaching the planet, get to your lions and get into formation." Keith's voice was the one commanding everyone to their places.

"Guess we'll have to leave this for later" storm said, and hunk nodded.

They all got into formation, "form voltron!" Keith shouted

When the formed the first thing they tried was holding it back but that didn't work, then they tried blasting it, same result.

"Uh guys what if we slice it" pidge said through the comms, "good idea let's try it, form sword!" Keith yelled.

The team sliced through the giant comet with ease but the problem was that they were entering the planets atmosphere, "it won't tear up enough" pidge said "then slice it more until it's too small to hurt anyone" Keith said.

They obeyed and did as they were told, easily.

IN HAGGARS INVISIBLE SHIP

*watching from afar* "yes continue breaking that comet voltron, doing the dirty work for me" She evilly laughed

BACK WITH THE PALADINS

"Hmmm this is too easy" storm mumbled under her breath behind hunk, " huh did you say something storm?" Hunk asked "well, shouldn't we be concerned that after defeating the galra from this planet that a comet comes the same day, it's just too easy though to break this comet." Hunk pondered about this for a moment, "your right, Keith storms theory of this being all a fake coincidence makes sense" hunk said, "ok thank you hunk and storm. Pidge will you get a sample of this comet for testing" Keith said "yes sir" pidge responded.

They landed and pidge got a sample, as storm and hunk came down there.

Keith only looked at storm with confusion, why go through this work maybe it is a coincidence and she's wrong.

Storm hadn't been with them for long but Keith had doubts about her, he never understood her at all.

"Well?" Keith asked pidge impatiently "well, my testing shows some kind of weird energy." She said intellectually pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "And that means?" Keith asked with his arms crossed "its means storm was right, there is some galra interference in here, to be specific Haggar." Pidge said while storm was upset at haggar and yet proud of herself.

She gave Keith an innocent smile, but he rolled his eyes just as she did when Shiro was in the kyropod and ok.

She immediately turned away to face pidge.

"Well why do you think she would target this planet with a comet and let us so easily defeat it?" Storm said.

All of a sudden ting mircro biotech bursted out of the crumbs of the comet spreading quickly over the planet, munching up everything in sight, "everyone get to your lions" Keith said.

Everyone quickly obeyed and started fighting these little monsters. Just when they thought they had won more came out and started attacking.

It took days to defeat these little creatures and the place was wrecked like what earth looked like after an earthquake or hurricane, finally the won by a infectious virus that pidge had developed during the fight, she also took a few disabled ones to study.

Meanwhile everyone else was picking up and putting out fires, everyone was tired and in need of a shower.

"Hey hunk is there anything I can help you with?" Storm asked the yellow paladin when She entered the yellow lion,

"Uh...not really just need to pick up in here" he replied.

"Hey she said bending down, " we never got to finish this rocket" she said picking up the launch button, "Hey your right" He responded.

They fixed up everything and launched the soda candy explosive rocket (idk what to call it)

"Yeah, alright, way to go." They yelled together, "haha yeah it worked" hunk said.

Although it was a mess it was still fun.

"Hey what do you think about pranking our leader with this" storm said to hunk leaning on the controls, "I can hear you" Keith said, she immediately jumped off the controls and yelped in surprise. They both looked out the window to see Keith giving them a death stare with his helmet in hand.

"Hehehe" storm laughed nervously and looked at hunk who was also fearing what Keith would do to them...eventually they'll pull off a prank on him, but for now they have to respect him.

 **A/N**

* * *

 **hey everyone what's up sorry it took a while I needed to make more stories post on Wattpad and things like that**

 **so it's craxy this was actually inspired by a dream I had a few weeks ago and hunk and I were gonna prank Keith like that and I though *in odd1sout voice* gonna make a fan fiction about this so yeah hope you enjoyed I wrote it in less then an hour and a half so yay speed typing 🎉**

 **anyway that's it for now as always vrepid sa form Voltron ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all. Thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


End file.
